


Are you serious?

by turtlelizzard



Category: Bluesdank - Fandom, Reddit crew, wildspartanz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, the reddit crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelizzard/pseuds/turtlelizzard
Summary: It's Henry's last day of visiting his friends in USA. He realises that he does not mind spending the whole day with only one person in particular even though he won't see the rest of his friends for few months.
Relationships: Henry | Bluesdank & Brandon Orson, Henry | Bluesdank/Brandon Orson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Are you serious?

“Are you serious?“  
“Dead Sirius.” Brandon nodded and then he sighed. “Why am I doing this to myself?”  
“Oh no! I see what you did there! You son of a bitch. You’re making fun of me!”  
“I wouldn’t dare to.” Brandon laughed and Henry just smiled.  
“I saw the tears, Brandon, I know I’m not the only one who cried when Bellatrix killed him.”  
“Ah no, something just fell into my eye.”  
“Yeah sure, sure.” Henry laughed but he let it be. He was happy. After few minutes his smile vanished from his face. “Have you seen twitter today?” Henry asked quietly. He didn’t dare to look up at Brandon for some reason.  
“Yeah, I have.” Brandon sounded serious but not mad. That gave Henry a little more confidence.  
“And?”  
“You mean Ani’s story, right?”  
“Yeah.” Henry finally looked up. Brandon was comfortably sitting on the sofa. He didn’t look mad at all, he looked deeply in thought.  
“Well let’s be honest, we could have expected something like that to happen, really.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We were quite cuddly last night.” he shrugged. Henry laughed.  
“So you’re trying to tell me that you expect fans making shipping edits every time you hug someone?”  
“Look at the amount of edits for me and Ani.”  
“Yeah but-“ Henry stopped himself. What was even his point? He didn’t know why he brought all of it up.  
“But?”  
“Nothing. What are the plans for tonight? Is anyone coming over?”  
“I don’t know. I thought we could spend today just by ourselves before you fly away again.” Henry chuckled a bit. If he was being honest, he’d have to admit he was flattered that his friend wanted to spend the whole day just with him. It was making him feel special. It was making him feel like all the travelling to America was worth it.  
“What do you think about the ships?” Brandon’s voice brought Henry back from his thoughts.  
“I don’t know. I definitely didn’t expect it.” Brandon laughed. “You know some of them are really well made.” That statement surprised Brandon.  
“You looked through them?”  
“Well yeah, they’re all over my Instagram.”  
“Have you read some fan fictions?” Henry started laughing.  
“You mean about us?”  
“Are you implying that you normally read fan fictions about other people?”  
“Yeah sure, and I totally love the ones about you and Ani.” Henry always knew what to say to make Brandon regret pointing something out.  
“Ew Henry! That’s just nasty!”  
“You’ve never read any of those?”  
“No! Of course not!” Brandon looked almost offended. Almost, his little smile gave it all away. He could never be mad at Henry. He knew that pretty well and that almost scared him. Almost.  
“So you’ve never read anything about you and Ani but you have read fics about us?”  
“Well naturally. She seems just too innocent for any of it.”  
“Oh don’t give me that. I bet she’s read more fanfics than the rest of us combined. I wouldn’t be surprised if she wrote some.”  
“True.” Brandon laughed. Comfortable silence filled the room. Neither of them wanted to disturb it. The sound of message notification which Henry received made them both jump.  
“It’s Ani.” he said after glancing at the display but he didn’t reply.  
“What does she want?”  
“To come over.” Brandon smiled at the thought of Henry wanting to be just with him. Sure, they called a lot through the year but anytime they saw each other in person Brandon never wanted Henry to leave again.  
“Aren’t you gonna answer?” As much as Brandon didn’t want him to, he just had to ask.  
“No, I don’t want to be rude. Now I can just play it off like I didn’t notice it.” The room was once again filled with silence, but it didn’t last long.  
“I’ll miss you, Brandon.” Henry confessed quietly.  
“Aw come here.” Brandon patted the sofa next to him and Henry scooted closer. They hugged each other tightly and neither of them wanted to think about what that means.   
“I love you, man”  
“Love you too, mate.” But this time there was something different in their voices. That distant tone of something that made both of their hearts melt and hurt at the same time.

They cuddled the whole evening and they didn’t let anyone disturb them – even Ani who at one point showed up in front of the front door checking if they were alright since neither of the boys replied to her messages. She noticed Brandon’s arm casually thrown over Henry’s shoulders and she got out of there as quickly as she could – not that either of the boys minded at all. They laughed her weird behaviour off and they decided to go to bed already. The fact that they decided to share a bed to be able to sleep in one room and talk till the early morning hours was totally normal, right?

At four a. m. they were just laughing mess. Neither of them could remember what they were laughing about. They were just trying to get as much time together as was possible. Brandon fell asleep around half an hour later. Henry just cuddled closer to him. He wished this could never end. Just him and his friends till the end of the world. But he had friends back in Britain too, he couldn’t just leave them to go to live in the States. James was surely waiting for him. He would spend night over as always when Henry came back to listen to all the ‘juicy news’ as he liked to call Henry’s experiences with the rest of the reddit crew.

When Henry woke up the other side of the bed was empty. He lazily rolled over and slowly sat up. There was quiet noise coming from the kitchen so he decided to go there. Brandon was humming melody with Alexa playing songs from his favourite playlist. Nice smell of fresh pancakes filled the room and Henry couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. He quickly tided his hair into a low bun that he knew Brandon liked. Brandon had always told him, how he liked his hair and that Henry should never cut them – so he never did. Brandon slowly turned around and when he noticed his friend standing in the doorway he couldn’t help but smile sheepishly.   
“Good morning, sleepy head.”  
“Morning, Brandon.” Henry didn’t know why but he felt the urge to hug Brandon and so he did. Brandon wrapped his arms around his friend and they both felt like home. After few minutes of their hearts beating as fast as it was physically possible Henry felt Brandon’s lips on the top of his head. The little kiss surprised him but what surprised him even more was the fact that he didn’t mind at all.  
He didn’t know what that meant but he knew that coming back to Britain will be harder than ever.


End file.
